Ron
' Ron '''or '''Ron PDW Ownership' is one of the supporting characters in the series. He is a deutorganist. '' '' Appearance His body is synthetic. He have some similarities and differences with Angelo. His skin is also pale and his hair is platinum blonde (which he dyes it white fading blue). He wears a straight jacket and his inner top is the NCO uniform. His height is 194 cm. '2013-2014' He wore a loosed turlteneck dress shirt with bandages in his ribs, knee, and hand with a leather jacket. some of his buttons are unbuttoned and His necktie is loose. Personality He is an another dere in the series. He is the Kamidere, he is also a dare devil, mischievious, and also arrogant. Many of the school girls have crush on him, because of his height, appearance, and his slimness. Even Gretchen have a crush on him. According to Angelo, he like girls that are cold and quiet. That's why he liked Lisa. And he is a womanizer, he tries eveything to attract ladies. According to Areeyah, he said that he doesn't have any weakness, yet he is afraid of Lisa. He is only kind to the people that respects him, especially his gorupmates (except Gretchen). History One of the things that you can definitely say is worth bragging about Ron is that, though he was made to be an antagonist, he chooses to cross over to the good side (let's say that the reason for that is Lisa.) and join forces with them. This is exactly what happened to Ron. Ron was made the same time Angelo was made, and it took him also 8 months. For him, his body is fake, but resembles a real person. He was kept in a pod for 9 months with extreme heat and left to be studied for a month. His final was his "screening", which took a month, like a real baby's newborn screening. With this technology that the PDW Scientists had used on him, it was definitely impossible for people around him to notice that he wasn't a real person. When he was a year old and had already been taught to walk and speak, he was named Ron PDW Ownership. Then he was sent to Priz Deon Academy, where he studied there until his final year of elementaru before he broke away from PDW after realizing that PDW was an evil organization. He went to NCO, where he adjusted his life. People like Gelo and Lisa made it very easy for him to adjust to the environment of NCO. Although, it took him a while to get used to the girly environment. Rasi made it easy for him by inviting all the girls from Camryn organizations and made him mingle with the girls. This caused Ron a strong liking to most of the girls in Camryn Island, increasing his appeal to women. He nor any of the Camryn scientists can change his name, since he was named Ron PDW Ownership. Because of this, he is still on the hunt by PDW Soldiers even though it was about a decade before his leave. Plot 'Declaration of War' This is the reason of how the war flickered to it's fireplace. From the start of his death, the PDW's owner found out he is dead. The owner was enraged, because he was the original owner of PDW. Trivia *He is one of the deres. *He tries to be Jack Frost to attract more girls. *He is afraid of Lisa because of her weaponry, coldness, being heartless and merciless. That's why it makes him kind. *His hobbies are using internet sites ( especially facebook) and their game, Pockie Ninja II Original. *Kako made a Gwiyomi version of him. *His theme song is: ダブルラリアット (Double Lariat) *When Lisa defeated him to their game, Lisa saw that he was singing and dancing Waka Waka in his bathroom. *According to Kako, he bullies Lisa. Without a reason. * He invented his full name Ron Falkhall vann Fannar Quotes *''"WHAT?WHAT?! WHAT DIDIDO??!" Ron replies when he is blamed by Lisa.'' *''"What so funny?" Ron asks Lisa from his outfit (he's laughing too)'' *''"I'll be fucked up or she will be fucked up." Ron's most said when he almost defeated Lisa.'' *''"Unfortunately, LIsa, no we cannot." Ron shook his head and looked down.'' *''Sorry, Lisa. Get the girls out of here. NOW!!!!!!"'' *'' 004.png 001.png '' Category:Dere Category:NCO Category:Characters Category:Vocaloid Category:Assassin Category:Male Category:Generation 3